The Key of Death
by The one and only Moongirl
Summary: Sets right after the Mark of Athena, where the seven demigods: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel went to Rome, found the Doors of Death and rescued Nico. However, they couldn't lock the door as the key is missing and now the giant are rising. Will the six demigods chosen succeed and bring back the key? Percabeth and other pairings!
1. Leo's Rotten Luck Day

**The Lost Key of Death**

**Me: Hi Guys! This is Moongirl speaking. This is my very first fanfiction story so please give me some reviews as support! Sorry for any inconvenience caused for my poor grammar and spellings since English is NOT my first language. I hope you enjoy my story. It sets right after the Mark of Athena, where the seven demigods: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel went to Rome, found the Doors of Death and rescued Nico. However, they couldn't lock the door as the key is missing and now the giant are rising.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson, PJO and HOO. Here is chapter1.**

**Chapter1 Leo's Rotten Luck Day**

**Percy's POV**

Today is the last day of school, which means I'm going to Camp Half-blood to meet my friends.

Happy much?

Yep. Unless you count endless monsters attacking my home and my family.

When the final bell rang, I woke up from the boring-as-usual mathematics lesson quickly and darted out of the classroom, not caring that Mr. Jones, my Mathematics teacher, was glaring at me. I arrived at the lockers, where I saw my girlfriend, Annabeth, the famous Daughter of Athena, was chatting with one of her mortal friends.

"Hey Annie, let's go!" I sneaked up on her and patted her shoulders. Annabeth turned her head and gave me one of her deadly glares.

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie, Perseus!" I groaned. Annabeth knew I hate my full name.

"What's with my full name then? Huh?" I retorted. She replied by a short peck on my lips. "Well, how 'bout now?"

"Fine. Let's go. I can't wait to see my friends!" I replied while grinning like an idiot.

Together, we stepped out of Goode High School. I waved my hand and get into a taxi. "Manhattan please," I muttered. After a while, we arrived at our destination. "Here you are, Sir and Ma'am," the driver said. I handed him the money and we got off the taxi. We walked along the busy streets and arrived at my apartment. I pressed the door bell. Standing in front of me is my mother.

"Oh! Percy and Annabeth, my dear, please come in! I haven't seen you for like, ages!" She exclaimed while giving us big hugs.

"Yeah, Mom, I miss you too! Oh wait…Is that cookies I smell?"I smiled while returning hugs.

"Yes, me dear, I have just baked them and you…"I dashed into the dinning room and grabbed a blue cookie before Mom finished her sentence. "Hot, hot, hot!" I exclaimed while dropping the cookie into the tray, "it burnt!" Annabeth and Mom snickered.

"Honey, I just want to warn you that the cookie were pretty hot. You have to wait for it to cool down before you can eat it." Mom sighed.

After having the BEST COOKIES in the world, I packed my things and Mom droved us to Camp Half-blood. The familiar words-Delphi Strawberry Farm-was at sight-we arrived at Half-blood Hill. We got off the car and Mom said with hint of worries in her eyes, "Take care, my child. And Annabeth, make sure Percy tidies his cabin, especially his clothes, it's always a mess." Annabeth chuckled. My face turned into a deep shade of red. "Mom!"

"Good bye, children." Mom smiled and drove away. Gradually, her car disappeared at sight and we strolled up the hill. Suddenly, I heard something growling. I tensed immediately and uncapped Riptide. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and we rushed to Thalia's Pine. There, I found a teenage girl with dark brown hair and a teenage boy with black curly hair who were battling THREE MASSIVE HELLHOUNDS. The teenage boy was holding a three pound hammer and I recognized him immediately. "Leo, Be careful!" I shouted while slashing Riptide towards a hellhound. Annabeth next to me stabbed another.

**Leo's POV**

Today must be Rotten-Leo's-Luck Day.

When I was having Miss Hill's History lesson, my ADHD acted up and I couldn't focus on the blackboard. Therefore, I dug out some metal bronze from my bag and started making a talking bird automation. I twisted the metal and hit it slightly with a hammer, hoping that Miss Hill didn't notice what I was doing. It seems that I don't have the luck. When I was about to finish, Miss Hill suddenly asked, "Leo, what did President Truman adapted to oppose communism?" I was so surprised that I dropped my unfinished bird on the floor. "Clank!" Everyone turned their attention at me.

"What's that on the floor, Mr. Valdez?" Miss Hill asked with an annoyed tone.

"That's a bronze bird, Ma'am," I answered politely while picking up the bird.

"Leo, detention after school, sits down." I sat down and Katherine, my neighbor shot me a sympathetic look. Katherine is Chinese girl with long raven hair who came to this school last month because her whole family immigrated to here. When I first saw her, I thought she can't speak English well, but it turned out that she was as good as the natives. Anyway, we became friends quickly and she always laughed at my jokes. I think one of the reasons we became friends is that she can speak Spanish, which is my mother language, but she can speak other languages such as German and French, after all.

"Your ADHD acted up again?" Katherine whispered.

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying," I grumbled.

"Mr. Grumpy today, huh?" Katherine snickered. I couldn't help but lifted a small chuckle. Then, she frowned. "I hope I don't get to see Dr. Thorn today." I groaned when I thought of the day I saw the manticore.

**Flashback**

_I was having detention from Mr. Robinson with Katherine because both of us forgot to hand in the project about Spain. When we were walking along the hallway to the Principles' Room, I heard Dr Thorn, the new vice principle talking to somebody, "there're two nasty demigods here. I have to kill or bring them to mistress before they get to the Camp." I was panicked so I grabbed my hammer to prevent any monster. Katherine next to me paled, her hands sweating. _

"_Are you ok?" I whispered. _

"_I…I'm fine," she tried to sound brave, but her voice trembling with fear. Then a sweet voice replied Dr Thorn, "Don't worry, ssssssswwwwweeeetheart. They will be dead before getting to that ssssssstupid Camp. Hissssss…." _

_What the Hades! Another monster, I thought. Then, Dr Thorn and the woman came out. We hid behind the lockers quickly and peeked. Katherine nearly screamed. That's the moment I learnt that she is a half-blood like me. Dr thorn wasn't the principle any more, he was now a manticore while the woman next to him was a snake lady. _

"_A dracaenae," Katherine mumbled. We waited till the monsters no longer in our sight and hurried back to the classroom._

I trembled at the thought of the manticore. "I hope I don't see him either."I said. At that time, the final bell rang. Waiting for all the students rushed out of the classroom, we chatted for a while and we walked towards the Principle's Room, hoping that I wouldn't get to see Dr Thorn. Man, I was wrong. We came across him when we were packing our things at our lockers. At first, he didn't notice us so we tried to sneak away. Then, somehow we made some noise and he spotted us. We ran out of school quickly and Dr Thorn chased after us. "Leonardo Valdez and Katherine Lee, today will be your last day in the world!" he growled.

I replied while grabbing my hammer, "I don't think so, stupid lion head!" We ran away quickly. Dr Thorn somehow managed to get closer to us and I hit him with my hammer. "You will die, Valdez!" Dr Thorn growled in pain. I ran closer to Katherine, who was holding her silver short sword.

"Come on, coward, you can't beat us!" I shouted while bursting myself into flames. "Flaming Valdez will end your day!"

Katherine seemed stunned when she saw me in flames but she quickly swung her sword towards the manticore. She slashed, tucked and rolled naturally, then she slashed him again and he roared with pain and anger. I started to shoot fire balls at him while Katherine stabbing him. Dr Thorn's greenish blood was splitting everywhere. Then, some vines started to grow from the grounds and grabbed Dr Thorn. He yelled in pain but the vines grabbed tighter. Then, Katherine slashed her sword through the manticore and he turned into gold dust.

Both of us are sweating and panting, fighting the manticore really drained my energy. Then, Katherine suddenly asked me, "You said the Greek and Roman gods are real, right?"

"Yeah?" I was confused now.

"Then who's your godly parent if you're a demigod? Cause you never tell me."

"Oh geez, sorry. My father is Hephaestus."

"That's why you can burst into flames" she nodded in realization.

"Yeah, among my siblings, only I have that power." I boasted.

"That's cool. How 'bout your mother?"

I silenced. "My mother died in a fire that I caused." I replied quietly when I thought of my mother.

"Oh, I see. I don't know you don't have your mother. I don't have my mother either. Dad said she left us to help people around the world." Katherine looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"What does your dad do?" I tried to cheer her up and change the topic.

"He is a lawyer. Even though he is busy all the time, he always finds time to stay with me. He is really funny. You'd like him, Leo," she paused a while and asked me, "Who do you think is my mother?"

"I think it's Demeter, cause you can grow vines. That's what you did, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I grew the vines. That's what my dad taught me. I guessed I inherited the power from him. You see, he is a son of Ceres." Katherine shook her head.

"That's cool. You are a descendent of Ceres… Wait, your dad's a Roman?"

"Well, he is a son of CERES." She stated.

"That's cool. Let's go. I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood, the only place safe for us" **(A/N: Hey, it rhythms ._.)**

Then, we hopped on a taxi and arrived at Half-Blood hill. It seemed that there's no monster following us. However, while walking towards Thalia's Pine, THREE MASSIVE HELLHOUNDS jumped out from the woods and growled. How come we'd got the worst luck today? First a manticore, and now three hellounds? One we can handle, two with luck but three? Impossible. I know I sound whiny but still I don't get why we have to face three hellhounds that are as large as a truck. The hellhounds growled and attacked us and I got my hammer out from my amazing tool belt. Katherine pulled out her sword from her waist and tucked at it.

"Leo, be careful!" A familiar voice was heard. I looked back immediately and found Percy slashing a hellhound while Annabeth stabbing another. Not concentrating on the fight, I didn't notice a hellhound behind me. It grabbed me with his claws and I yelled in pain. I would have been _Leo Pizza _if it weren't Percy. He shot water balls at its face to distract it. To avoid the water, the hellhound dropped me and covered its face. With his awesome skills, Percy stabbed Riptide into its stomach, and the hellhound turned into gold dust. I ran over to Katherine's side to help her while Percy killed another with his girlfriend. All the monsters were gone, and we were a bit tired except Percy who didn't even have a sweat.

I took out some ambrosia from my tool belt, broke it into halves and swallowed it. It healed my arm that the wound started closing up. I then gave a hug to Percy. When we broke apart, I grinned, "Do you guys come to help us because of my awesomeness?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just by chance, Leo. You should be glad that we're here to save your butt." She approached Katherine, holding her hand out and smiled, "Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and this is Percy Jackson, My boyfriend and son of Poseidon. I guess you know about the Greek gods and stuff?"

Katherine shook her hand with Annabeth and replied, "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Katherine Lee and yes, I know the Greek stuff. Dad and Leo taught me. I 'm sure you know annoying Leo."

I faked hurt and protested, "I'm not annoying!"All of them rolled their eyes.

"No, no you aren't," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Let's go, guys. We will become monsters' dinner if we keep standing here." Percy said while walking through the borders. We all followed.

"I guess we have to inform Chiron that we have a new camper" Annabeth said cheerfully, leading us to the big house.

**Here is Chapter1, please review!**

**Me: I hope you guys like it. Anyway, I need some OC for this story. They are minor character though. You have to provide information about he/she as follow:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent(it can be a legacy too):**

**Height:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Weapon use:**

**Favourite(hobbies, food etc.):**

**Personalities:**

**That's it. I will pick 2-3 from the characters. You may add some more if you can.**

**Lastly, I love reviews as much as Tyson adores peanut butter. So, please REVIEW!**


	2. A Tour Around the Camp

_**Guten Tag**_**, guys. I'm back. I have just checked my story, and I found out there're NO REVIEWS! It takes me about six hours to write the first chapter and no one bothers to give me a damn review! D: How come? **

**I am very disappointed though. Why don't you guys give me one? It's so easy, just type a few words in the box provided and it's done!**

**BTW, I'm going on a trip to Dubai for two weeks. So, no updates in two weeks but I promise to upload ch3 after I come back.**

**Here is chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it and give me some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I check, I'm not a guy, in my teens and don't live in Texas, so I don't own PJO and HoO. **

* * *

**Chapter2 A Tour Around the Camp**

**Percy's POV**

The Big House gleamed with the sunlight. Warm breeze brew through the green fields and I can smell the sweet strawberry fragrancy. A peaceful day at camp.

I guess I should introduce you more about the camp. You see, after the seven of us went to Rome, fought a lot of monsters who hate our guts, found the Doors of Death and returned to Camp Jupiter safely, a certain cow goddess (aka. Juno) showed up and told us to unite Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood. Therefore, the Roman camp moved to New York and combined with the Greek camp as Olympus was also in New York.

Moreover, we stick with the name Camp Half-blood since Jupiter is Roman, which would be unfair to the Greeks. The campers are divided by their godly parent like what we did in the old camp, but each cabin has two leaders, one Greek and one Roman. However, A certain teddy bear killer (aka. Octavian) insisted that the campers should be divided into different cohorts though, but Hera/Juno said that divided by godly parent could help the demigods to develop their godly ability. As a result, we had built a few more Roman gods' cabin. Also, me and Jason (Opps! Sorry Annabeth) Jason and I became the praetors of the camp.

We strolled across the volleyball courts where a bunch of demigods and satyrs are bouncing the volleyball up and down. One of the girls had choppy brown hair with sky blue eyes who was wearing orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt with basketball shorts. I recognized her as Piper, the all mighty charm speaker.

"Hey Pipes!" I acknowledged her. Piper jerked her head at us, sweats appeared on her forehead. "Hi Percy, Annabeth and Leo! And you are…" She hesitated.

"Meet Katherine, the new half-blood and meet Piper,counsellor of Aphrodite Cabin," I grinned.

"I'm Piper/Katherine, nice to meet you," both the girls said simultaneously. We snickered.

"Long time no see, Beauty Queen." Leo greeted.

Piper glared a bit. "It's been a year, huh? And, never call me Beauty Queen, Repair Boy!"

Leo frowned. "Very funny, huh? How 'bout I challenge you a duel?" His face flashed a prideful smirk.

"You're on!" Piper exclaimed with confidence.

"It's settled. I'll meet you at the arena after seeing Chiron."

"Fine with me." Piper replied and continued her game.

Four of us left the volleyball court and passed a few cabins. I noticed that there were some cabins I had never seen, like the Nike Cabin. It is light blue in colour, with golden edge around the side. A gigantic champion cup with white wings was put on the roof top, which symbolized Nike, the goddess of victory. It seemed that the gods had really kept their promises. A large farmhouse with two storeys stood in front of us. We arrived at the Big House at last.

Expecting Chiron inside, I pushed over the door gleefully. Instead, I found a bored Mr. D reading his wine magazines as usual. "Hey Mr. D, where's Chiron?"

Mr. D raised his head from his magazines and looked at us disapprovingly. "Well, what do we have here? Peter Johnson, Annabelle and Lucas. Oh, and another new brat. Just Great."

"It's Percy Jackson…Sir. And where's Chiron?" I gritted my teeth.

"Whatever, Perry Johansson. Chiron is at the targets, probably teaching some Apollo brats." He replied and sucked his head back to his magazines. We quickly left the Big House. On our way to the targets, Katherine asked me, "Is Mr. D always like that?"

"Most of the time. Being the campus director is actually Dionysus's punishment from Zeus, but it turns out to be torture to us demigods. Turning into his Roman form doesn't help any either." I sighed. Katherine nodded in realize.

We arrived at the targets shortly. There, Chiron was instructing the campers archery. The Apollo kids shot quite well. They kept hitting bull's eyes. Some Demeter/Ceres children were doing not bad, getting bull's eyes on occasion. When Chiron noticed us, he dismissed the class immediately and greeted us. "Oh Percy, my favorite camper, it's nice to have you here. Annabeth and Leo, my dear, welcome back."

We smiled gratefully. Then, he spotted Katherine at the back. "Dear, child. Welcome to Camp Half-blood. I'm Chiron, the camp director."

"I'm Katherine, sir. Are you really Chiron the centaur in the myths?" Katherine asked politely.

"Yes, my child, and call me Chiron please." Katherine looked at him in awe. "So, let's go to the Big House, shall we?" We nodded.

When we got back to the Big House, I saw another new camper watching the orientation film. Chiron gestured the girl to us. "I'm Christy." The girl said coyly. "How old are you two?" asked Annabeth. "Just passed fourteen," replied Katherine while Christy said "Fifteen." Annabeth wrinkled her eyebrows in thought. "That's not good." She muttered. "The gods should have already claimed them. They were over thirteen years old."

"Don't worry, Annabeth." Leo put a soothing grin on his face. "It takes Beauty Queen a week to get claim too, doesn't it?"

Annabeth gave him a slight smile, "Thanks, Leo."

"No problem, ma'am."

"Alright children, would you mind taking the two new campers a tour to the camp?" Chiron inquired, knowing our replies.

"We're glad to do so," said Annabeth.

Five of us stepped out of the stuffy Big House, facing a very shiny sun. The sun had poured itself in a flood of quivering light. Apollo must be on a really good mood. "That's the armory," said Annabeth while pointing at a large building, "do you girls have your own weapons?" Christy shook her head while Katherine handed out a sliver short sword. Annabeth took the sword from Katherine and examined it carefully. "A sliver sword!" She exclaimed with surprise, "how in Hades's name do you have it? Only the hunters use silver!"

Katherine's eyes widen. "I don't know about _cogita_, my sword. Dad said it's a gift from my mom!" Annabeth looked at me anxiously. "Would she be a child of Artemis?" She mouthed. "Not really. You know how Artemis hated men. I doubted she would break her vow." I gave her a reassuring smile.

Annabeth nodded and approached Christy. "Let's get you a weapon." We all followed her into the building. When she opened the door, my jaws dropped. There're tons of weapons inside the armory, much more than the last time I came around here! On my left hand side, there were swords made of Celestial bronze and Imperial Gold with different lengths on the table. There were some daggers and bows. A few spear with Greek and Roman style lied along the wall.

Christy scanned through the weapons thoughtfully. Then, she picked up a bronze dagger. "I think I will go with this one," she said. "Good." Annabeth guided us to the dinner pavilion. "We have our meals here," she explained, "and next to it is the amphitheater, where we have the campfire and sing-songs."

"It's awesome!" Katherine was stunned. Next to the dinner pavilion were the cabins. "That's my cabin," Leo boasted while gesturing a cabin that looked like a tiny factory. "When you have any problems with your weapons, come to Cabin9. Leo Valdez was at your service." He grinned and bowed. We all chuckled.

We came across a large cabin made of sea stones. The ocean blue cabin was covered with seashells and seaweeds. I could feel the salty sea scene around my cabin, which made me feel very comfortable. "This is cabin3, my cabin" I told them. "Do you live here by yourself?" Asked Katherine. "Most of the time, yea. But sometimes, Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother comes here." I smirked. The girls would be shocked.

Their eyes widen as I expected. "You have a brother who is a CYCLOPS? Aren't they monsters?" Asked a curious Christy. "Well, some of them are good, as they are skilled with making weapons. However, some are terrible such as Polyphemus." I answered sadly. No matters Cyclops were good or bad, they were still my siblings.

A grey cabin stood opposite from my cabin. It was surrounded by olives. A bronze owl stood at the roof top - the symbol of Athena/Minerva. "That's my cabin. I'm the head counsellor of cabin6." Annabeth said proudly while pointing at it. Next to the Athena/Minerva Cabin was a brownish cabin that looked like the Candy House in fairy tales. There was a little chimney on the top of the cabin with a crane beside it. The cabin itself radiated warmth and I swear I could smell cookies from it.

"Whose cabin is it?" Katherine questioned.

I smiled. "It's cabin14, Hestia's cabin. This is just for honorary 'cause Hestia doesn't have any children." Hestia is my favourite goddess. She is always kind and helpful.

We passed through a few more cabins and came across a large piece of flat land. Not very far away, a sweating Piper stood impatiently, tapping her feet. We arrived at the arena at last.

Leo pulled out his three pound hammer from his tool belt, grabbed it tightly and walked closer to Piper. On the other hand, Piper swept off the sweats on her forehead, held Katoptris firmly and asked, "Ready to get your butt wiped, repair boy?" "In your dreams, beauty queen," was Leo's reply.

Piper slashed Katoptris towards Leo's right arm and he blocked. She kept stabbing and slicing with Roman and Greek style changing, but Leo was able to duck. Occasionally, he kicked her legs and Piper cut his arm. Finally, he hit Katoptris with too much strength that it was knocked out from Piper's hand and landed on the ground with a lound noise. "Clang!"

Piper was disarmed. Leo exclaimed in delight, and did a little happy dance.

"Okay, you win," Piper frowned, clearly disappointed.

"Don't feel disappointed, Piper," I consoled, "You did really well." She gave me a small smile and I knew she was fine.

Suddenly, the silent Annabeth said, "Hey, Katherine, you fought really well when we faced the hellhounds."

Katherine raised her eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"How about having a duel? When one of us is disarmed, she lost." Annabeth suggested.

* * *

**Here is chapter2, like it? Hate it?**

**No matter what, type your review!**

**There's a little cliff hanger at the end, I made it for revenge. Muahahaha! I'm so evil. *Clear throats* Joking actually, guys and girls. I just want to know if some of you really want me to continue my story.**

**Anyway, the offer of giving me OCs is still on! Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent(it can be a legacy/descendant too):**

**Height:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Weapon use:**

**Favourite(hobbies, food etc.):**

**Personalities:**

**Those who submit me OCs get a virtual cookie and some coffee (::) & \_/7**

**Last but not least, PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
